List of composers in the Legend of Zelda series
There are many composers that have assisted in the production of music of the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. This page lists the most important and instrumental ones to the success of the series. Composers Akito Nakatsuka is a musician that composed music for the Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. Among his other titles are Ice Climber, Pilotwings 64, and the Japan-only Sutte Hakkun. He took Kōji Kondō's place for a while. One of the songs Nakatsuka made for Zelda II, "Palace Theme", was orchestrated for Super Smash Bros. Melee and renamed "Temple Theme". His Ice Climber theme was also used in Melee. Asuka Ohta is another Japanese video game composer who has composed music for Nintendo. She joined Nintendo in 2004. She studied piano at an early age and was as fan of the Super Mario game series. One of her influences is Kōji Kondō, and she was an assistant to fellow Nintendo composer Kazumi Totaka. She assisted Kōji Kondō and Hajime Wakai with the musical pieces in The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures. She also worked alongside Toru Minegishi and Kōji Kondō to compose the The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess soundtrack. Hajime Wakai is a Japanese video game composer that is best known for his work with Nintendo. He worked alongside Kenta Nagata, Toru Minegishi, and Kōji Kondō to create the soundtrack for The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker and he also assisted Asuka Ohta and Kōji Kondō with the compositions for The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords. Kenta Nagata Kenta Nagata is known for his compositions for working for Nintendo's Legend of Zelda series. He worked with Hajime Wakai, Toru Minegishi, and Kōji Kondō to create the sountrack for The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. He also worked alongside Toru Minegishi to write the pieces for The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. Kōji Kondō is a Japanese composer and musician best known for his scores for various Nintendo video games, particularly the Legend of Zelda series. He has worked on countless titles in the series, among them The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask alongside Toru Minegishi, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker assisted by Kenta Nagata, Hajime Wakai, and Toru Minegishi, and The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess with the help of Toru Minegishi and Asuka Ohta. Mahito Yokota is another Japanese composer of video game music. He is best known for taking charge of the compositions featured in Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat and his collaboration with Kōji Kondō for the Super Mario Galaxy soundtrack. For the E3 trailer of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, fellow composer Michiru Oshima created three pieces of orchestral arrangements written by different composers, although only the piece written by Yokota was used. Michiru Oshima is a Japanese composer who has worked on several video game, movie, and television titles. Her works include composition for the video games Genghis Khan II: Clan of the Gray Wolf for the SNES, and Ico for the PlayStation 2. Her works with the Zelda series include an orchestral arrangement of a Zelda medley for the The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, along with three other arrangements of pieces or the E3 trailer for The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Oshima created three pieces of orchestral arrangements written by different composers, although only one piece, by fellow arranger Mahito Yokota, was used. Toru Minegishi is a Japanese composer best known for his work with Nintendo on the Legend of Zelda series. His works include The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask with Kōji Kondō, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker with Kenta Nagata, Hajime Wakai and Kōji Kondō, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess with Asuka Ohta and Kōji Kondō, and The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass with Kenta Nagata. Yuko Takehara Yuko Takehara (竹原 裕子) is a Japanese composer who has composed various soundtracks for Capcom. She was the artist who composed the soundtracks for The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords for the Game Boy Advance. Category:Personnel Category:Lists